Let's Try This Again
by WerecatDragonRiders
Summary: Let's save the countries from Hetaoni! Several endings, pick your favorite!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni, but i do own Christina, I like the name. I made this story because I didn't like Hetaoni 2, and I wanted them to get out. This will only follow, like, the first episode of Hetaoni 2 because I didn't watch any more. My friend oohlips123 decided to tell me that there would be character deaths, and I couldn't bear to watch that, plus I wanted an actual ending.**

"Italy! Italy,"Japan cried, grabbing the shoulders of his still friend.

"Japan, vhat are you doing? Italy is dead," Germany said, pushing the frantic country off of Italy.

"I'm sorry Germany, I just thought I felt him breathing," Japan said, looking down.

Germany sighed. "It's ok Japan, ve all vish he vas sti-"

Germany was cut off by a bright light that appeared in the middle of the room. He winced and looked away, everyone present, conscious and not blind shielding their eyes.

He heard a thump, and looked over to see a teenage girl, collapsed on the carpet. Prussia rushed over and felt for a pulse. "She's alive,"he reported, picking her up and putting her on a bed.

All seven of the countries that were there surrounded the mattress, England guided by America, and were staring at the mysterious female.

The girl sat up and groaned, opening her eyes slowly. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen, I guess I need to-" She stopped, looking at the countries staring at her. Her eyes widened. "Shit."

* * *

Christina sat at her computer at three in the morning, munching on some sour grapes and staring expectantly at her screen. She'd analyzed the program several times for mistakes, and now she was ready to send it for a test run.

This code was so important because she didn't like the ending of the game Hetaoni, so she had added on in such a way that she could complete the game without any character deaths. That was why she didn't like Hetaoni 2.

Looking over the glowing numbers and letters one last time, she pushed the enter button, unable to wait for the sun to rise and announce morning a plausible hour, and watched her computer work it's magic.

Her beloved laptop screen began to glow, brighter and brighter, before going dark, a few lines of code remaining. She felt herself slowly start to lose conscientiousness, her lack of sleep finally catching up to her. _No,_ she thought, _I need to see if this works!_

Her endeavors failed, and she slipped into the darkness.

Christina woke upon what felt like a cushion. She guessed her mother had found her and put her in her bed. She sat up, letting out a groan as her head pounded. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen, I guess I need to-" She looked around herself. _This isn't my room,_ she thought. She noticed that their were people staring at her. _Those look like,_ her eyes widened. "Shit."

She leapt out of the bed, letting off strings of curse words and some unrecognizable babble. She started pacing around the room, muttering to herself, none of the people present ready to interact, all still rather confused.

Eventually, she sighed, and sat down in one of the soft chairs at the table.

She looked at the countries that were still staring at her, or at least in her direction. She buried her head in her hands and sighed again.

Prussia was the first to speak.

"How did you get here," he asked.

"It was an accident," she whispered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"Vell, vhat is your name," Germany was the one who spoke this time.

"Christina" was the reply.

"Ok, Christina, are you alright,"he asked, looking through her fingers and making eye contact.

"I think so," she said, looking up at the three still watching her, as the others had busied themselves with other tasks around the room.

She stood up and sighed. "Ok, where is everyone else? I think we're missing Russia, China, Italy, Spain, and Romano,"she said, doing a quick head count.

"U-umm,Italy's over there, Russia and China went to the annexe, and both Spain and Romano are stuck in the past," America said stunned.

"Wait a second," France cut in," How do you know who we are?"

"Not important, right now we need to get all of you guys here so I only have to explain once,"she's said, shaking her head.

She looked at England. "If you got your magic back, could you put that circle back up,"she asked.

"U- umm, I don't know how I could get my magic back, but I think I could," he replied, confusion written on his face.

"Okay,"she muttered, walking over to the blonde country,"Let's see if this works."

"If what works? What are you talking about," he asked.

She placed her hand on his forehead. "Miraculous heal," she said, being careful to pronounce both words correctly.

"Wha-" England blinked. "I-i can see. What did you do? How is this possible?"

Breathing a sigh of relief. She walked over to Italy and repeated the process. Italy smiled and sighed in his apparent sleep. The countries stared at her in awe. Suddenly very self-conscientious, Christina cleared her throat, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"W-we need to go get the others," she mumbled.

Germany was the first to shake himself out of his frozen stupor. He began arranging people to go get the two from the annexe.

Christina sighed and sat on the bed she had been laying in earlier. Using that technique used more energy than she had anticipated.

"I'll go too," she announced, rising slowly from the bed. _If China gets attacked before we get there, I want to be there to heal him,_ she thought. She followed the ones that were going with her, Canada, Japan, and France. America stayed behind to help, or rather watch, England, and Germany was taking care of Italy. Prussia still didn't have a weapon, so he stayed behind. The group got to the annexe without any problems, but as soon as they got inside, she heard China asking Russia why he won't answer. _Oh,no! That means Steve* is about to appear and attack,_ she thought panicking. Japan noticed her alarm and put up his guard. She ran to the door that separated her from the missing countries and pulled it open. Steve was already above China, but as soon as she burst through the door, Russia was startled out of his paralyzed state.

"Duck," he yelled, as Christina screamed, "Roll!"

Surprised, China obeyed, just narrowly dodging the purple alien's attack. He pulled out his weapon, and defeated the creature with the help of Russia and Japan, who had just arrived.

Christina sighed in relief, but didn't notice Russia's curious glance.

"Who are you, aru," asked China.

"I'm Christina," she replied, "I'll tell you more when we get back to everyone else, I just don't want to tell this story more than once." She quickly left, seeming to know where to go. The rest of the countries followed her, all confused, but not wanting to be left out of her explanation.

* * *

Romano paced the room, not understanding the explanation the others had given him. It was full of holes, due to the fact that this mysterious "Christina" had yet to return. Spain had taken the news rather well, and didn't question the existence of the girl that had healed both England and his fratello. He looked at the latter, who was still peacefully sleeping.

The door opened and the rest of the countries entered, and with them a teenage girl.

She sighed and looked around at the countries surrounding her, before sitting at one of the large tables. Everyone else followed in suit, staring at the female. She another took a deep breath and explained her view, how she believed she was originally from either an alternate reality, or now in the internet. She told them about the anime and manga called Hetalia, and the fan based 'game', Hetaoni. She told them that she didn't want them to die, so she had created a program for an alternate ending and accidentally got sucked in. When she had finished, Spain was the first to speak.

"What happens when we get out? Where will you go," he asked.

Christina looked lost for words for a bit, but replied, "I'm not sure. I guess I'll go back home."

The rest present looked at each other, making an unspoken decision.

"Okay, I guess," America said.

"What's wrong with Italy, your skill should have healed him, right," asked Germany.

She looked down sadly. "I healed him as much as I could," she turned her head towards the sleeping country, "The rest is up to him."

* * *

 _In Italy's mind_

" _It has such a desolate feel… Not bad!"_

 _Italy recognized this line…. The beginning of the most recent time!_

" _I don't think it very interesting. Let's just take a quick look and go back already," Holy Rome said, looking at the house with a critic's eye._

Ve~ but that was Germany's line, _thought Italy. However, all he said was, "Oh."_

" _Indeed," replied Japan, "Shall we go in then?"_

 _Both Prussia and Japan entered the house, leaving the other two behind._

" _Wait," Italy cried intending on stopping this before it started._

 _Holy Rome grabbed his shoulder. "Italy, there is no need to hurry," he said._

" _What? B-but…" the Italian trailed off, uncertain of what to do._

 _Holly Rome smiled warmly. "This is as if you were in a dream. Except for one thing, everything will go as you like. That is why you don't have to worry about them."_

 _Italy stared at his friend's face, still unsure._

" _But I can't not worry. I have to go after them," he replied._

" _Even though it's a dream?"_

" _Because it's a dream!"_

 _Holy Rome sighed. "I thought you would say that."_

 _Italy laughed. "Well, now, let's go in! Then you can tell me all about the "rules" in this world."_

" _Alright."_

 _Italy walked through the door, following his friends._

As I thought, he adapts easily… Did what he's gone through make him that way? Please figure it out soon, _Holy Rome thought, staring at the door Italy had gone through._

* * *

 _ **~Timeskip to after the room that was supposed to have the key in it but didn't, excluding being sent back in time~**_

 _Italy looked around at the other countries, wondering what to do now. They had gathered in one of the upstairs rooms and were discussing their escape plan. The thing had yet to do any damage, mostly just scaring them, rarely attacking. Italy noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye. One of the wooden boxes had a small hole in it, and the object inside was catching the light just right. Confused, Italy opened the box, and inside he found the key._ But how did it get here? It should have been in that room, _Italy thought, grabbing the piece of metal._

" _Ve~ I found the key! Let's leave this place," he called, holding up the key._

" _Wow, dude, what was it doing there? I thought you said it was in the room," America asked, confused._

" _I thought it was too, but someone must have put it here… Let's just leave this place."_

 _Everyone agreed, and ran down the stairs to the front door._

 _Italy inserted the key, and the door popped open._

 _Suddenly the dream began to fade._

" _Well done," Holy Rome said, "You found the escape…"_

* * *

Italy woke up.

Italy slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the room around him. He sat up and stretched, looking around at the familiar place.

He saw Germany and a girl arguing on whether or not they could break the door down. She noticed movement and turn towards Italy, her face lighting up in surprise and joy. Germany followed her gaze, and gasped.

"Italy," he said, "You're awake!"

The other countries heard this and Italy was soon surrounded by his friends. Many of them were talking at once, trying to tell him what had happened after he had his heart attack, and who the mysterious girl was, and how he shouldn't scare them like that (Romano obviously).

When they had all calmed down, the girl, Christina, introduced herself and explained her situation.

Italy then described his dream, excluding Holy Rome.

"Hmm. What if that wasn't really a dream, but your subconscious telling you where the key is? If that is true, then maybe we can find the key in the room you described?"

Italy thought about it for a minute.

"Well, I think it's at least worth a try," he offered.

"Come on then, let's get out of here," she said, walking to the door.

"Wait," called Japan. He handed her the sword he had offered to Prussia. She smiled and fastened the sword and sheath to her belt.

Christina continued walking toward the door. Romano's phone began to ring it's song breaking the silence. He picked up, irritated at the sudden interruption.

He put the phone on speaker and the countries began talking to the person on the other side. Christina tapped Italy on the shoulder.

"Can you tell them to meet us in the front? I think this is going to get us out."

He smiled and nodded, asking the other person on the phone to round up the countries outside.

* * *

All of them had gathered in the room Italy had described, surrounding the box, not wanting to open it for the fear that it would have been a lie, an easy escape in a troubled mind's dream.

Italy opened the box slowly, unsure of himself. There, in the corner, lay the key.

He picked it up and held it out for the others to see.

"Are you sure that's the right key," asked England.

Italy nodded.

They rushed down the stairs, and shoved the silver key into rusty lock. The old, wooden door slowly creaked open, revealing the others who had successfully gathered outside.

Almost everyone rushed out, Italy crying, America telling the tale while England was correcting any exaggerations. Russia was being fiercely hugged by both Ukraine and Belarus. China was talking with the other Asian countries, Japan standing off to the side, listening. Romano was trying to pry Spain off of him, claiming he didn't want to be hugged, and that he needed to protect his brother from the potato bastards, who were trying to get Italy to calm down. Canada was reuniting with Kumajiro, who had once again forgotten him, and France was flirting despite the situation, like usual.

Christina looked over her stats before they left, knowing that Steve wouldn't let them leave without a fight. She noticed a new skill and read over it, confused. _When would I ever need that? I can't think of a situation in which I would use such a skill,_ she thought, squinting to make sure what she saw was true.

Shaking her head, she followed the countries out the door, smiling and watching as they reunited with their friends in their own special way.

Suddenly, she felt an unknown and dark presence enter her mind.

 _ **yOU CheATed**_ it screeched. She winced at the harshness of the accusation and the warped sound it made.

"I did not. We escaped fairly," she whispered, turning back to the cursed mansion. A few noticed her quiet words and looked at her with confusion, unsure as to why she would be talking to a house.

 _ **diD tO.**_

"Did not"

 _ **sTOp arGUIng!**_

A copy of Steve appeared in front of her, red eyes glowing with rage.

"Run," she yelled, taking out the sword Japan had given her out of its sheath and holding it at a defensive position, "I can take him."

Startled, most of the countries obeyed, some reluctantly leaving, others taking out their weapons for the inevitable battle.

 ***Just in case you people didn't know, Steve is the ?. I watched kyokoon64's gameplay.**

 **I have created three to four different endings to this, so if you don't like the first, go to the second, or third, or the possible fourth.(I keep creating new endings in my mind so you may get up to ten, doubtful that I'll do more though). I might make more if they pop into my head. If you want me to make a certain ending, Review or message me what you want and I'll write it!**

 **If you want to know what Christina looks like, make her according to what you think she looks like. She could have black hair, or brown hair, or even no hair! Her eye color is your choice! I would love to hear what you think she looks like.**


	2. Ending 1

**I put the disclaimer on the last chapter and I'm lazy, so read that**

 **Ending 1**

The countries ran for the gate, Christina following quickly, occasionally taking swipes at the purple thing chasing them.

When they had passed the gate, Christina began to fade, and by the time she had reached the gate, she had almost completely disappeared, translucent enough to see the alien chasing them. She stopped running, looking joyfully at the confused countries and waved.

"You escaped, so I get to go home now."

"Oh," Italy sighed, and smiled sadly, "Well, thank you for your help."

She grinned and opened her mouth to say something, but then she was gone in the same bright flash in which she come, most of personifications covering their eyes, but just a few watching her go.

Italy continued to smile sadly, and turned to look down the path back to town, beginning to walk away from the house that had caused so many terrible nightmares, and was bound to cause more if it wasn't destroyed.

~Christina's house~

Christina woke up, clinging to the small white stuffed bear she had gotten for her 12th birthday, it's black eyes staring lifelessly into her's. She sat up slowly and yawned, pushing it aside.

"Good morning sweetie," her mom called from the doorway, causing Christina to jump in surprise. "You really shouldn't fall asleep at your computer, you'll end up hurting yourself," she continued, gesturing at the laptop plastered with smudged stickers, some of which were peeling off despite her best efforts, sitting in the corner of her darkened room.

"Well, whenever you're fully awake, breakfast is ready."

Her mother left the room, closing the door behind her to give her daughter some privacy.

Christina swung her legs over the edge of the bed and walked to her computer flicking the light switch on and yawning softly. She noticed the flickering lights and muttered something about changing out the bulbs.

Opening it, she clicked to the internet, and navigated to a news website. The feature story was the destruction of a 150 year old house, though no specific reason was given, other than a group with a lot of money and power wanted it gone. Several construction workers had gone missing, never checking in after their lunch break, in which their co-workers said they had taken in the garden behind the house, but there were no other details.

Relieved her efforts had not been in vain, she sighed and went to get out of the page, mouse moving to the right-hand corner. Her computer suddenly went dark, and her speakers began to play the creepy theme music from Hetaoni slowly. Surprised, she moved the mouse, expecting the little arrow to pop up, and tilted head in a confused motion when it didn't. She pressed the power button, hoping to restart her computer, only to have the music start playing louder and louder and speeding up in anticipation, until she was sure her mother would have heard. By then, she was thoroughly freaked out and tried unplugging the laptop, but it did nothing. Words popped up on the dark screen. **You cheater** , it read in deep crimson letters, before fading out, merging with the black background. The next sentence was much weirder, **I'm coming for you** , and the next, **It's much too late to run**. She heard strange warped sounds coming from behind her and turned around slowly, her breathing heavy and panicked and eyes wide, suddenly paralyzed with fear. Christina screamed.

 **Haha, I'm mean aren't I. Don't worry, at least one of these will have a good ending, I'm just not going to tell you which one(s)!**


End file.
